Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology)
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology) course. Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology) * Add free, open Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology) courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Music: listen to your favorite music to begin to explore qualities of eliciting loving bliss naturally. MDMA (ecstasy) neurophysiology, naturally, is a reference experience. How to create a course - say, two hours of focus and idea-exchange per week for 15 weeks - about eliciting loving bliss neurophysiology, naturally, so that people get there, and learn how to get there, from the beginning? How, too, to ease into the neurophysiology of Loving Bliss, like drawing a bow across a cello, or releasing in warm water, when and as one wants it? Focusing on eliciting these qualities, with practices, may be part of the process. Milieus - cultures - that generate loving bliss (this neurophysiology)? What an idea ... add your thoughts to the Loving Bliss Eliciting wiki page at WUaS which you'll find here ... http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects ... How sweet it can be to learn &teach openly & innovatively. (e.g. Grateful Dead, some raga ... bagpiping music ... for some) How to co-generate further a language of loving bliss tones {music}, contact, ease & joy? How would such a language develop and grow? More music, explicitly for this purpose, as well as sociocultural processes? If the Grateful Dead could be said to have bliss-communicated, as musicians (perhaps more explicitly than many other rock, chamber music, or other, musical ensembles), for 30 years, what other groups have done so, for you? Please add music here ... In what ways we might cultivate 'peaking,' while eliciting 'loving bliss' naturally, in a similar way to the Grateful Dead creating extended periods of space while playing :) ? this Grateful Dead continues to soar, repeatedly - Grateful Dead - Deal 5-8-77 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBvYNXx9K6Y - access to a kind of replicable loving bliss neurophysiology due to a series of tones? - (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Loving_Bliss_(eliciting_this_neurophysiology)) yes, it seems so. * One mind, biologically and literally, - and musically generated blissing ... http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xaavt9_yyte-gitary-konuyturmak-ben-buna-de_music ... wonderful ... let's wiki-develop Loving Bliss eliciting (think MDMA) as sophisticatedly as computing, - and with the science of brain chemistry - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_and_Cognitive_Sciences. Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at Academia.edu http://www.academia.edu or Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ - or Spire - http://spire.sciences-po.fr/web/ - for example); See Library Resources below at WUaS for further resources. Q item in Wikidata Select Analytics Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Blog Aggregators MacLeod, Scott. 2010. Scott MacLeod's 'Loving Bliss' Blog Entries. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/search/label/loving%20bliss. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Oasis, Happy Heavenly. 2004. Bliss Conscious Communication: Transmuting Ordinary Chats Into Extraordinary Conversations. New Zealand: Books for Earthlings. ISBN 0473097664. http://www.happyoasis.com/HappyBooks.htm. Oasis, Happy Heavenly. 2002. Uncivilized Ecstasies. New Zealand: Books for Earthlings. http://www.happyoasis.com/HappyBooks.htm. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Oasis, Happy. 2013. Blissologist Happy Oasis Interviews Dr. Gabriel Cousens on "Non-Causal Bliss". Youtube.com. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Balzac, Honoré de. 1835. A Love Letter from Balzac. brainpickings.org/2012/07/16/balzac-love-letter/ . Delaney, Neil. 1996. Romantic Love and Loving Commitment: Articulating a Modern Ideal. 33:4 October. American Philosophical Quarterly. Emanuele, E., Polliti, P., Bianchi, M., Minoretti, P., Bertona, M., & Geroldi, D. 2005. “Raised plasma nerve growth factor levels associated with early-stage romantic love.” Psychoneuroendocrinology, Nov. 09. Cited in Wikipedia's "love" entry. MacLeod, Scott. 2015. Banyan tree: Loving Bliss, Harbin warm pool, and Quaker "Faith and Practice" book language updates?, As I wait to hear back from Duke University Press about publishing my actual / virtual Harbin Hot Springs' ethnographic book, In what ways might F/friends add language to F&P that queries and possibly teaches (in the manner of Friends' schools) about eliciting loving bliss far-reachingly and as Quakers?. March 8. San Francisco, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2015/03/banyan-tree-loving-bliss-harbin-warm.html . MacLeod, Scott. 2012. Evolution basin sunset in Sierras: Loving Bliss, 'Definition,' 'Practices,' Conversation for riffing about bliss .... February 3. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com. MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Lions: Wonder about eliciting loving bliss neurophysiology as a more enjoyable main focus of consciousness in relation to thinking about my clean house getting minutely dirtier day by day, Philosophy, Raga, How to measure such bliss eliciting neurobiology, scientifically and creatively, such that the actual analysis leads to further loving bliss neurophysiology eliciting, and for 4-9 hours a day?. September 5. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/09/lions-wonder-about-eliciting-loving.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Passiflora alata: Plan loving bliss neurophysiology eliciting daily and naturally ... because they're some of the best experiences and best qualities of brain and bodymind chemistry in life? Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology) wiki subject page at WUaS, "Loving Bliss Practices" ... "Guidelines for practicing loving bliss vis-à-vis practicing a musical instrument," See John Money on Lovemaps, "Caring and Loving" wiki subject page at WUaS, So what would be some possible plans? Much fun social music generation per day?, Contextualize these explorations within evolutionary biology, And to begin with baby steps, And for flourishing with this over decades? Ongoing communication and conversation with friends?. April 28. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/04/passiflora-alata-plan-loving-bliss.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2013. St. Helena Gumwood: 'Great Gatsbys' in film, Loving Bliss Generation, ... Inspiring inscription to Gatsby, Audio text online for free but not in mp3 file format, WUaS Library Resources, English literature courses that focus on loving bliss, or even generate such courses vis-a-vis WUaS over the years, and to inform, over time, WUaS's English Department's focus?, (Yay for the invention/synthesis of ecstasy {MDMA} :), We/I/WUaS may have to write this 'loving bliss' subject into the academic discipline English literature, There's certainly a beginning of this in my poetry, How to get to these loving bliss neurophysiologies, and related, bodymind qualities of experience, and for 9 hours per day (e.g. over the next 40 years, not to belabor a quest of mine), for example, when and as one wants them (where is the metaphorical on-off switch / 'bliss' dial / cello bow stroke? :), and vis-a-vis WUaS, as well - e.g. this wiki, loving bliss subject, and even in Quaker ways?. July 8. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com. Popova, Maria. 2015. This Is a Monomania: A Love Letter from Balzac - “I cannot bring together two ideas that you do not interpose yourself between them”. July 16. brainpickings.org/2012/07/16/balzac-love-letter/ . Salimpoor, Valorie N, Mitchel Benovoy, Kevin Larcher, Alain Dagher and Robert J Zatorre. 2011. Anatomically distinct dopamine release during anticipation and experience of peak emotion to music. (Published online: 09 January). (http://ca.news.yahoo.com/music-thrills-trigger-chemical-montreal-study-20110109-111803-921.html). Nature Neuroscience. Sharot, Tali, Tamara Shiner, Annemarie C. Brown, Judy Fan, and Raymond J. Dolan. 2009. Dopamine Enhances Expectationof Pleasure in Humans. Current Biology. Webb, Nadia. 2011. The Neurobiology of Bliss--Sacred and Profane: Sex in the brain, and what it reveals about the neuroscience of deep pleasure. July 12. Scientific American. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Grateful Dead. 1969. Grateful Dead - Dark Star 1973 Part 1. TheAlucard2211 Youtube channel. Moffit, Mitchell, and Gregory Brown. 2012. The Science of Orgasms. AsapSCIENCE Moldovan, Raluca, and Vildan Gökeren (or Armağan Vedat Bilgin and Gitarxtanbul?). 2009. İşte Gitarı Konuşturmak Ben Buna Derim. (A model for 'bliss' cultivation or generation together as a pair?). Istanbul, Turkey: DailyMotion.com Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus. 2010. Edda Moser - Der Hölle Rache - Mozart - Die Zauberflöte. Youtube channel. Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus. 2008. Maria Callas - Der Hölle Rache Kocht in Meinem Herzen. (Otto Klemperer, Philharmonia Orchestra & Lucia Popp - Die Zauberflöte, ' (The) Magic Flute', K. 620, Act 2: Arie: Der Hölle Rache Kocht in Meinem Herzen (Königin). Youtube.com Youtube channel. Rorty, Richard. 2000. Of Beauty and Consolation: Part 23 – Richard Rorty. (Interview with Wim Kayzer). (Rorty talks about ecstasy around the 27 minute mark). Amsterdam, NL: Dutch TV (VPRO). Shankar, Ravi, Ali Akbar Khan and Alla Rakha Khan. ????. Ravi Shankar Ali Akbar Khan and Alla Rakha Khan - 2 . (A model for 'bliss' cultivation?). Youtube channel. Stringer, Dave. 2007. Devakinandana Gopala (1 of 2). Boulder, CO: OMTime Yoga. Yosemitebear. 2010. Yosemitebear Mountain Giant Double Rainbow. August 1. CA?: Youtube channel. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Bliss University. 2013. Bliss University. blissologyuniversity.com. MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Eudaimonia is Flow and Bliss. scottmacleod.com/EudaimoniaFlow.htm. MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Friends' Dalton Letter :).scottmacleod.com/daltonletter.htm. MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Guidelines for Practicing Loving Bliss vis-à-vis Practicing a Musical Instrument. scottmacleod.com/GuidelinesPracticingLovingBlissvavMusicalInstrument.htm MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Loving Bliss and Practices to Elicit This.scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissPractices.htm MacLeod, Scott. 2007. Loving Bliss as Friends. scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissFriends.htm Select Wikis Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Affection: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Affection Beings Enjoying Life: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Beings_Enjoying_Life Brain and Cognitive Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_and_Cognitive_Sciences Caring and Loving: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Caring_and_Loving Happiness: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Loving_Bliss_(eliciting_this_neurophysiology) Relaxation Response: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Relaxation_Response Singing Harmony: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Harmony WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE LIBRARY TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LIBRARY_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!